


Studytime Blues

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying was normally a challenge for Mikoto, but tonight was more distracting than usual. </p>
<p>Fic written for MikoTotsu week on Tumblr. Day 2. Prompt: Youth/Reminisce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studytime Blues

Studying was normally a challenge for Mikoto. He didn’t care about school, and he cared even less about his grades. All the same, around exam time, he still put in the effort. Not because he secretly _did_ care about his grades or anything like that, but rather, because if he failed them, then he’d just have to take make-up exams, and if he failed _those_ , then he’d have to retake the year. That all just sounded like more work, so in the end, every time exam week came up, Mikoto bit the bullet and studied, at least enough to ensure he’d scrape by enough points to pass.

This year, though. This was difficult, to say the least.

Studying was normally a challenge for Mikoto when he was doing it alongside Izumo, and, later on, Totsuka. But, time had passed, and Izumo had graduated high school. Totsuka had graduated middle school, and couldn't afford to continue his education, leaving Mikoto to be the only one who had to pour over textbooks on this particular night. And that was proving to be nearly impossible for Mikoto while locked in the same room as Totsuka and Izumo who, being free from school and having no current worries, were literally doing anything _but_ studying.

The thought had never occurred to Mikoto before, that his two friends would be free to relax while he was still stuck in school, and most of the time, it wasn't enough to bother him. But tonight. Well, tonight, with exams looming right over his shoulder and his two 'friends' being loud and distracting as always, concentrating was proving difficult as Mikoto read the words before him time and time again, trying to absorb them, to ignore the sounds around him. It was quiet for a moment, peaceful--

And now, as the sound of Totsuka’s laughter punctured his brain for the thousandth time that night, Mikoto began to wonder if it was a mistake to bring his study materials to Homura for the evening.

Sure, the noise was a problem, but it wasn’t just that.

It was Totsuka himself. Mikoto didn’t understand it, was barely aware of it, but every time Totsuka moved, it caught his eyes. His gaze was drawn to him, wanting to take in every curve of Totsuka’s slim body, wanting to see every smile that lit up his face. It was as if his ears were programmed to zero in on Totsuka as well, unable to block him out, every small peel of laughter that escaped from Totsuka causing a quiet fluttering to grow in Mikoto’s chest, a warmth rising in him that he was unable to identify. He found himself dwelling more and more on the light of the room, specifically on the way the yellow rays of the sunlight coming in from outside brought a glow to Totsuka’s face and made him all the more beautiful, and he found himself focusing less and less on the calculus exam he had the next day.

Mikoto didn’t even realize how caught up he was in these distractions until he noticed Totsuka noticing him noticing him, saw the bright smile that soon blossomed on Totsuka’s face and the look of fondness in his eyes, and quickly resolved never to let Totsuka near him while studying ever again.


End file.
